1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for entering values with a screen for displaying values and with at least one element for manual entry of the values provided in front of the screen.
2. Discussion of the Background Information
Devices for the input of values are, e.g., rotating knobs and sliding levers that are connected to a dial from which the adjusted value can be read. Here, the feedback about the adjusted value is quickly recognizable and easy to survey. Such systems are well introduced and require little space. Unfortunately, however, they cannot be configured, i.e., they cannot easily and quickly be reassigned to another task. Nor can they be operated by remote control. This disadvantage can be avoided by connecting a motor which moves the rotating knob or sliding lever. Such devices are known, but are expensive and large.
In a further developmental stage, the device for entering can be separated from the display so that the rotating knob or the sliding lever and the display screen, which can also be embodied as a monitor, are locally separated. Such a device can be configured and controlled remotely. However, the operation is less advantageous since, if several such devices are provided in a tight area, the coordination between the entering element and the display element must be known or practiced. Frequently, the elements for the entering of values are locally separated so far from the display of the values that a correlation between the element and the display is not always ensured. Frequently, so many entry elements are provided that confusion is inevitable. For such types of devices, audio mixers are typical for sound signals, control panels for power plants or chemical arrangements, as well as operating surfaces for devices for medicinal technology, etc.
Another known embodiment for such devices with a screen is known from the technology of electronic computers, so-called PC's. Here, an arrow can be directed onto a field on the screen by a so-called mouse where, e.g., a value can be selected from a given selection of values. Or, originating from a given value, the next given value can be selected by an impulse from the mouse. Such an embodiment can be configured and controlled remotely, but it is comparatively slow in its operation. The lack of a directly acting entering knob leads to an awkward operation. The simultaneous operation of several entering devices is impossible.
Furthermore, devices with screens are known in which the display and value entering occur directly via the screen, i.e., operate without a mouse. On such screens, the program separates fields which, e.g., are to be touched by the finger in order to select one value among several values. Such systems are known by the term “touch screen.” They are easy to arrange and configure, and are quicker to operate than a mouse. However, each entry field on the screen requires a lot of space. The operation is perceived as uncomfortable when the operating finger of the hand has to perform a continuous, pushing motion, directed away from the body.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,239, a device is known with control elements, e.g., rotating or sliding knobs being provided in front of a flat screen, which are connected to a transformer via a connecting element, such as a shaft, e.g., which transforms a motion or position of the control element into an electric signal. The transformer is mounted onto a carrier so that ultimately the control elements are positioned on this carrier as well. The carrier is positioned behind the flat screen, viewed in the viewing direction, and the connection to the control elements occurs via openings in the flat screen.
Therefore, in this known device, control elements are positioned in front of the screen and transformers behind the screen that convert the settings of the control elements. This is always contingent upon the connection being made via the screen, i.e., no monitor containing a cathode ray tube can be used. Another disadvantage can be seen in that, by the utilization of control elements and separate transformers, an overall large amount of space is necessary, and the construction of such devices is expensive, in particular the application in an audio mixer.